There are housings which are equipped with a fire alarm. The housings close a shutter that is provided on an outlet port of a fan to shut out air ventilation when a fire is detected, and check the spread of the fire.
Recently, with increase in awareness of disaster prevention, there are needs for electronic apparatuses which are resistant to disasters.